Zaproszenie
by Darca
Summary: NaLu. Krótka historia o tym, co tak naprawdę działoby się podczas pierwszej randki Natsu i Lucy. Fanfic, zajął pierwsze miejsce w konkursie na fanpage'u Fairy Tail. Motywem przewodnim były walentynki.


„Zaproszenie"

- Lucy! – krzyknął Natsu wchodząc do mieszkania dziewczyny bez pukania. Rozejrzał się po pustym salonie, po czym rozsiadł się wygodnie na kanapie, czekając, aż strażniczka kluczy do niego wyjdzie. Parę dni wcześniej wreszcie zdobył się na odwagę i zaprosił Lucy na randkę, dlatego teraz, siedząc w białym garniturze w jej domu, czuł lekkie zdenerwowanie. To, że nie było przy nim Happy'ego wcale nie pomagało. Jego koci przyjaciel powiedział: „ Na randce ludzie powinni być we dwójkę, aye! Kot nie powinien się wtrącać, kiedy będziecie robić sprośne rzeczy~", po czym podśmiewując się uciekł, wspominając coś o tym, że idzie do Carli. Natsu wziął głęboki oddech i wypuścił z siebie powietrze, czując jakby płomienie paliły go od środka. Jakby tego było mało, dzisiaj były walentynki. Chłopak po głębszym zastanowieniu się uznał, że nie ma lepszej daty na zaproszenie dziewczyny na randkę, szczególnie, że robią one wokół tego święta tyle zamieszania. Dodatkowo, dzięki temu będą się również mniej wyróżniać z tłumu ze względu na inne pary. Miało mu to dodać trochę pewności siebie, lecz teraz nie był pewny, czy to był dobry pomysł. Przez całą tą otoczkę miłości, którą było już widać we wszystkich witrynach sklepów i wśród przechodniów, czuł się jeszcze bardziej spięty niż zwykle.

- Chyba nie byłem nigdy tak zdenerwowany jak teraz – pomyślał poprawiając mankiety – Nawet Erza nie była mnie nigdy w stanie tak nastraszyć.

- Natsu. – Usłyszał nagle głos dochodzący z lewej strony.

Dragneel zaczął się sztywno odwracać cały sparaliżowany z nerwów jednocześnie mówiąc:

- L-Lucy… - Gdy nagle zamilkł oszołomiony widokiem. Lucy miała na sobie czerwoną suknię wieczorową wiązaną na szyi i rozcięciem od połowy prawego uda. Specjalnie na tę okazję rozpuściła włosy, pozbywając się swojego kucyka, co dodało jej uroku, podkreślonego dodatkowo delikatnym makijażem. Na jej szyi znajdowała się mała czerwona wstążeczka, której końcówki zwisały powabnie eksponując obojczyki. Oczarowany Natsu nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie żadnego słowa, wciąż wpatrując się w stojącą przed nim dziewczynę.

- I jak wyglądam? – zapytała Lucy, nieśmiało zakładając dłonią kosmyk włosów za ucho.

- Łaa, Lucy wyglądasz świetnie! – odpowiedział w końcu Natsu, uśmiechając się szeroko i wstając. – Wyglądasz nawet lepiej niż Erza w swoich zbrojach – dodał, oglądając ją ze wszystkich stron.

- Dziękuję – powiedziała Lucy nieco zakłopotana tak niecodziennym porównaniem. – To bardzo… uh… miło, że tak sądzisz.

- Idziemy? – zapytał chłopak, stojąc już w otwartych drzwiach i obracając się do Lucy, która, zaskoczona, szybko wzięła ze stołu torebkę i wyszła za chłopakiem zamykając mieszkanie na klucz. Jak na luty pogoda było wyjątkowo ciepła. Już od dwóch lat temperatura w zimie nie spadała tu poniżej dziesięciu stopni, przez co nawet o tej porze roku nie trzeba było się ciepło ubierać.

- Natsu, poczekaj! – krzyknęła Lucy, w pośpiechu zakładając wzięty z wieszaka wiosenny płaszcz. Musiała podbiec do chłopaka, ponieważ ten był już spory kawałek przed nią.

- O, przepraszam. Nie mogę się już doczekać dzisiejszego wieczoru – zaczął, uśmiechając się szeroko i zaczynając opowiadać dziewczynie o różnych niestworzonych rzeczach, po krótkim czasie przechodząc jednak do tematu walk, które stoczył, gestykulując przy tym żywo.

- Pssst, Natsu! – pogromca smoków usłyszał nagle głos dochodzący gdzieś z boku. – Natsu! – Powtórzyło się kolejny raz i chłopak, rozglądając się, zauważył Happy'ego zamaskowanego w krzakach.

- Happy! – powiedział do niego przyciszonym głosem Dragneel.

- Mówiłeś coś? – zapytała Lucy patrząc na chłopaka, który zaczął się dziwnie zachowywać.

- N-nie, nie to nic! – zaczął mówić pośpiesznie machając przy tym rękami – Lucy może pójdziesz przodem, ja na chwilę zostanę i eee… pójdę gdzie król piechotą chodzi.

Dziewczyna popatrzyła się na niego powątpiewająco, ale zrobiła tak jak kazał i ruszyła w dalszą drogę. Natsu, upewniając się, że odeszła na tyle daleko, żeby go nie usłyszeć, przykucnął przy krzaku.

- Happy, co ty tu robisz? – zapytał niebieskiego kota, który odłożył liściaste gałązki, którymi przykrywał się dla niepoznaki.

- Natsu robisz wszystko źle! – powiedział kot, zakładając ręce na piersi i wydymając policzki.

- Źle? To znaczy? – zapytał Salamander nie rozumiejąc nic.

- To jest randka, aye! Powinieneś zachowywać się bardziej romantycznie, a nie traktować Lucy tak, jak zwykle.

- Happy ma rację – obaj krzyknęli, gdy niespodziewanie zza krzaków wyłonił się Gray, nie mający na sobie górnej części garderoby. – Dzisiaj powinieneś traktować ją wyjątkowo – dodał z poważną miną.

- A co ty w ogóle wiesz o randkach, lodowa kulko?! – zaczął Dragneel, wyciągając w stronę Fullbustera oskarżycielsko dłoń. – Nie widziałem, żebyś kiedykolwiek był na randce!

- Że co?! Byłem na w-wielu randkach! – odparł zaczerwieniony Gray, łapiąc przy tym Natsu za przód koszuli.

Gdy chłopcy mieli już zacząć walkę, Happy zdzielił obu po głowach i przywołał do porządku, przypominając, że mają większy problem niż ich bójki. Gray i Natsu kucali naprzeciw siebie zastanawiając się, co zrobić w tej sytuacji.

- Może daj jej rybę? – podsunął Happy, kontynuując rozmarzony. – Carla bardzo lubi jak jej daję ryby.

- Myślisz, że Lucy lubi ryby? – zapytał niepewnie Natsu, na co Gray odpowiedział wzruszeniem ramion.

- Może... spróbuj złapać ją za rękę, czy coś… - dodał po chwili czarnowłosy, rumieniąc się nieznacznie z zakłopotania.

- Łoo! – powiedzieli Natsu i Happy.

- Jak odważnie! – dodał kot, chichocząc przy tym – Ciekawe, z kim chciałbyś trzymać się za ręce, aye.

Gray zaperzył się i już miał coś odpowiedzieć, gdy nagle obok niego pojawiła się kolejna osoba.

- Juvia myśli, że nie macie pojęcia o dziewczynach – zaczęła poważnie.

- Skąd się tutaj wzięłaś? – zapytał Natsu, próbując uspokoić się po kolejnej niespodziance.

– Juvia jest zawsze tam, gdzie Gray-sama – powiedziała z pasją, przysuwając się bliżej swojego ukochanego, który przezornie starał się od niej odsunąć, nie wiedząc, do czego dziewczyna posunie się tym razem. Po chwili kontynuowała: - Gdyby chodziło o Juvię, to chciałaby, żeby na randce Gray-sama zaoferował jej swoje ramię, żeby idąc razem, trzymając go pod ramię, mogła się do niego przytulać i być blisko, i… - rozmarzona Juvia kontynuowała swój monolog ku przerażeniu Graya, który bezwiednie wyobrażał sobie wszystko, co opisywała.

- To jest to! – zawołał Happy, nie zwracając uwagi na Juvię, która zaczerwieniona od emocji kontynuowała swoją wypowiedź, opisując swoją miłość do Graya. – Idź i zaoferuj jej ramię to powinno być romantyczne, aye! – Natsu przytaknął z determinacją.

- Myślisz, że będziesz miał na tyle odwagi, żeby to zrobić? – Zapytał Gray z cwanym uśmieszkiem.

- Masz mnie za tchórza? – zapytał Dragneel, ponownie przymierzając się do walki.

- Hah, myślisz, że to takie łatwe? – odparł Gray. – Chcę zobaczyć jak to „odważny i niepokonany" ognisty pogromca smoków radzi sobie z dziewczyną na randce.

- Ty mały…

- Dość! – Przerwał im znowu Happy. – Zachowujecie się jak mali chłopcy, aye. Natsu, idź już! – na co chłopak przytaknął i pobiegł w stronę, w którą odeszła Lucy, zostawiając przyjaciół za sobą.

- Myślisz, że mu się uda? – zapytał Gray.

- Bez szans – odparł Happy.

Zaskoczony Gray odparł na to:

- To przede wszystkim ty powinieneś mu kibicować.

- Natsu to Natsu, i tak zrobi wszystko po swojemu.

- Juvia myśli, ze powinniśmy pójść za nimi i sami się przekonać – powiedziała Juvia, znów pojawiając się tuż koło Graya i strasząc go nie na żarty. – Dzięki temu Juvia będzie wiedzieć, że jej Gray-sama nie ugania się za jej rywalką Lucy – dodała, poważnie kiwając głową.

Obaj westchnęli słysząc argumentację Juvii, ale pchani ciekawością podążyli w ślad za Salamandrem.

- Lucy! – zawołał Natsu, doganiając dziewczynę. – Przepraszam, że tak długo mi to zajęło – powiedział, choć wcale nie wyglądał na skruszonego.

- Nic nie szkodzi – odparła z uśmiechem. – Idziemy dalej?

- Yhy – Natsu przytaknął, na co Lucy popatrzyła na niego wyczekująco. – Coś nie tak? – zapytał w końcu.

- Nie wiem, dokąd idziemy – stwierdziła Lucy. Natsu specjalnie trzymał miejsce, do którego ją zabiera w tajemnicy, żeby zrobić jej miłą niespodziankę. Zdradził jej jedynie, że powinna się elegancko ubrać, co już dało dziewczynie do myślenia.

- Ach, no tak! – odpowiedział Natsu i, wskazując pobliską alejkę, dodał. – Musimy iść tędy.

Dragneel początkowo starał się o czymś rozmawiać, jednak już po chwili zapadła między nimi niezręczna cisza. Pogromca smoków raz po raz zerkał w stronę dziewczyny, zbierając się na odwagę, ale za nic nie mógł znaleźć dogodnego momentu. Gdy spojrzał po raz kolejny na Lucy, a ich spojrzenia się spotkały, szybko odwrócił głowę rumieniąc się przy tym lekko. Wtedy również zauważył stojących przed witryną sklepu Juvię, Graya i Happy'ego, którzy zasłaniali się gazetami i co chwilę wyglądali zza nich, by przyjrzeć się jemu i Lucy. Gray uśmiechnął się zwycięsko, patrząc na marne próby Natsu, na co ten poirytowany już zacisnął pięści, gotów rzucić się na chłopaka choćby i w tej chwili.

- Coś się stało Natsu? – zapytała idąca obok niego dziewczyna – Zachowujesz się dzisiaj jakoś dziwnie.

- Nie, nie wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku – odparł pośpiesznie chłopak, obracając się w jej kierunku i starając się sobą zasłonić miejsce, w którym stali ich przyjaciele.

Lucy popatrzyła na niego podejrzliwie, ale nie skomentowała jego wypowiedzi. Idąc dalej Natsu ponownie zakłopotany spojrzał na dziewczynę próbując zebrać w sobie odwagę, gdy nagle kątem oka dostrzegł, że trójka jego przyjaciół tym razem znajdowała się po przeciwnej stronie ulicy, niedaleko Lucy, ukrywając się za latarnią, wyglądając zza niej i podśmiewując się.

- Oni naprawdę myślą, że ich nie widać? – pomyślał Natsu, nie wierząc w to, co widzi. Nagle zauważył, że Lucy zaczyna obracać się w tamtą stronę i nie zwlekając, prawie, że krzyknął.

- Lucy! - Zaskoczona dziewczyna odwróciła się w jego kierunku patrząc na niego pytająco. – Ładną mamy dzisiaj pogodę prawda? – powiedział, śmiejąc się przy tym nerwowo i próbując zignorować głośniejsze parsknięcie śmiechu dochodzące z okolic latarni, które na pewno pochodziło od Graya. Sytuacja ta powtarzała się parokrotnie, gdy jego przyjaciele pojawiali się w coraz to nowych miejscach, a Natsu starał się zrobić wszystko, byleby Lucy ich nie zobaczyła.

- Natsu, o co chodzi? – zapytała w końcu wyprowadzona z równowagi dziewczyna, zatrzymując się i obracając w stronę chłopaka. – Zachowujesz się strasznie dziwnie i chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego.

- Em, bo… - Natsu dostrzegł w oddali za Lucy swoich przyjaciół, którzy pokazywali mu gestami, żeby coś w końcu zrobił, przy czym Happy cały czas pokazywał, żeby ją pocałował, z czego reszta miała niezły ubaw. W przeciwieństwie, do Natsu, który speszył się jeszcze bardziej – Bo widzisz, pamiętasz tą walkę, którą…

- Natsu – Przerwała mu stanowczo dziewczyna.

Dragneel podrapał się po karku i po chwili obrócił do Lucy bokiem oferując jej swoje ramię.

- Ła! – krzyknęła w myślach Lucy. – Czy Natsu naprawdę zrobił to, co myślę? – Niedowierzając patrzyła na niego zaczerwieniona, nie śmiejąc ruszyć się z miejsca.

- Ła! - Zawtórowali Gray, Happy i Juvia myślom Lucy.

- On to naprawdę zrobił! – zaczęła Juvia, czerwieniąc się i zasłaniając usta ręką.

- Trzymaj tak dalej Natsu, aye!

- To nic takiego, każdy mógłby to zrobić. – powiedział Gray trochę zazdrosny, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że Natsu jako pierwszemu udało się zdobyć na odwagę i poprosić o to dziewczynę. Spojrzał ukradkiem na zaaferowaną Juvię, a następnie napotkał wzrok Happy'ego, który parsknął śmiechem, przyłapawszy chłopaka na gapieniu się. Już po chwili kot zaczął recytować: „Gray lubi Juvię!", za co został w brutalny sposób uciszony jednym ciosem w głowę.

- Gdybyś chciała… - powiedział nieśmiało Natsu, nie patrząc na dziewczynę i po chwili czując czyjś dotyk. Obrócił się, znajdując się nagle zaskakująco blisko twarzy Lucy, która przytuliła się do niego, trzymając pod ramię i uśmiechając się. Chłopak zaniemówił i zrobił się czerwony aż po koniuszki uszu. Starając się zamaskować swoje onieśmielenie, powiedział, śmiejąc się przy tym nerwowo:

- M-myślę, że powinniśmy już iść dalej.

Ruszyli dale,j dochodząc do końca uliczki i skręcając za róg, gdzie stanęli naprzeciw eleganckiej restauracji, która okazała się być celem ich podróży.

- Jesteśmy na miejscu – oznajmił Natsu, wyswobadzając się z uścisku Lucy i otwierając przed nią drzwi restauracji.

- Natsu odważyłeś się na to dopiero przed ostatnią prostą?! – powiedział z niedowierzaniem Gray, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co widzi.

- Juvia jest rozczarowana. Myślała, że dojdzie do czegoś więcej – dodała Lockser .

- Witam szanownych gości. Zaprowadzę państwa do waszego stolika –Natsu i Lucy zostali przywitani przez kelnera, który także odebrał płaszcz od dziewczyny i zaprowadził ich do wskazanego przez siebie miejsca. – Za chwilę przyniosę państwu karty.

- Dziękujemy bardzo – odpowiedział Natsu. – I jak ci się podoba? – zapytał zadowolony z siebie chłopak.

- Jest cudownie – odparła Lucy, rozglądając się po średniej wielkości restauracji, której wnętrze było urządzone bardzo elegancko, ale ze smakiem. Gdzieniegdzie na ścianach były zawieszone dekoracje walentynkowe w postaci niewielkich serduszek uplecionych ze świeżych kwiatów. – Na pewno nie łatwo było znaleźć to miejsce – dodała, chwaląc pogromcę smoków.

- Miałem po prostu trochę szczęścia – powiedział skromnie Natsu, przypominając sobie rozmowę z Erzą, która usłyszawszy o jego planach poleciła mu to miejsce, jako idealne na tego typu okazję. Po chwili do stolika wrócił kelner, podając im karty i dając im trochę czasu do zastanowienia.

- Wszystko wygląda na takie drogie! – pomyślała Lucy patrząc w menu, gdzie ceny za potrawy na pewno nie należały do najtańszych – Czy Natsu na pewno będzie na to stać?

Dostrzegając zakłopotane spojrzenie dziewczyny, chłopak uśmiechnął się i zachęcił ją do zamawiania, twierdząc, że ostatnio wykonał dużo dobrze płatnych misji, więc dziewczyna nie musi się niczym przejmować. Lucy poczuła się jeszcze bardziej zakłopotana, a zarazem szczęśliwa. „Natsu pracował ostatnio ciężko i to wszystko z jej powodu!" - pomyślała czując wypieki na policzkach. W międzyczasie przy drzwiach wejściowych restauracji rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka obwieszczający przybycie kolejnych gości. Natsu usadowiony przodem do drzwi mimowolnie spojrzał w tamtym kierunku i o mało nie krzyknął, widząc znajome trzy twarze. Happy, Gray i Juvia, ubrani w eleganckie stroje, weszli do restauracji, rozglądając się dookoła. Zobaczywszy Natsu, Happy pomachał do niego, a Gray z Juvią, po krótkiej rozmowie z kelnerem, zajęli stolik w rogu sali.

- Później ich zamorduję – pomyślał Salamander, zaciskając pięści pod stołem.

Na całe szczęście kelner zjawił się ponownie i zebrał zamówienia, co rozładowało atmosferę. Lucy zaczęła rozmowę, próbując uspokoić bicie serca i zachować spokój.

- Zwykle, gdy rozmawiamy nawet nie zastanawiam się, o czym mówić i wszystko jest w porządku – pomyślała - A teraz, gdy jestem świadoma całej sytuacji, wszystko wydaję się być nagle takie trywialne i niezręczne! – Z roztargnienia, gestykulując żywo przewróciła solniczkę, którą ona i Natsu od razu chcieli podnieść. Ich palce zetknęły się i oboje po krótkiej chwili błyskawicznie zabrali ręce jak oparzeni, rumieniąc się przy tym. Natsu zaśmiał się niezręcznie i tym razem sam sięgnął po solniczkę, odstawiając ją na miejsce i zbierając odrobinę rozsypanej soli. Czując się zbyt zakłopotanym, żeby spojrzeć w oczy dziewczynie, Natsu zerknął na sąsiedni stolik i omal ponownie nie wywrócił solniczki, a wraz z nią całego stołu. Spostrzegł bowiem Erzę, która w eleganckiej, czarnej sukni, siedziała w towarzystwie jakiegoś zamaskowanego, niebieskowłosego mężczyzny. Zadowolona wystawiała kciuk w geście aprobaty dla tego, co chłopak przed chwilą zrobił. Lucy, widząc reakcję chłopaka zaczęła się odwracać w kierunku, w który zwrócony był jego wzrok.

- Lucy! – powiedział szybko, łapiąc jej twarz obiema dłońmi i odwracając w swoją stronę.

- N-Natsu? – powiedziała kompletnie zaskoczona dziewczyna.

- Yyy… - Chłopaka oblał zimny pot. Dostrzegając jednak na horyzoncie kelnera dodał szybko: – Nasze zamówienie.

- Zamówienie? – zapytała dziewczyna, patrząc na chłopaka jakby postradał zmysły.

- Tak. Zamówienie, już idzie – odparł, puszczając twarz dziewczyny.

- Aha… - odpowiedziała skonsternowana dziewczyna, patrząc dalej na Natsu. – Co to miało być? – pomyślała – Czyżby chciał czegoś więcej, ale znowu bał się zapytać? – Na samą myśl aż zrobiła się czerwona i zaczęła przyglądać się podejrzliwie chłopakowi, który szczerzył się do niej dziwnie. – A co jeśli potem będzie chciał mnie pocałować?! – Jej rozmyślania przerwał głos kelnera.

- Proszę bardzo – powiedział, stawiając przed nimi talerze z jedzeniem. – Życzę państwu smacznego.

- Dziękujemy – odpowiedzieli zgodnie.

Natsu już miał zabierać się do jedzenia, gdy kelner odchodząc odwrócił się i nagle jego głowa zamieniła się w głowę Miry, która bezgłośnie ułożyła usta w słowo: „Powodzenia!", i, zamieniając się powrotem w kelnera, odeszła do innego stolika. Dragneel patrzył na to wszystko z niedowierzaniem. Gdy przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na Lucy ta siedziała z głową podpartą na ręce i z uniesioną brwią patrzyła na niego powątpiewająco. Chłopak zaśmiał się tylko i starał odwrócić uwagę dziewczyny, rozpoczynając niezobowiązującą rozmowę i zaczynając jeść, na co dziewczyna tylko westchnęła.

- Nie rozumiem Natsu – pomyślała, przyglądając się chłopakowi, który nie tyle jadł, co swoim zwyczajem pochłaniał jedzenie. – Raz wydaje się być romantyczny, a za chwilę kompletnie mnie ignoruje, zachowując się przy tym absolutnie dziwnie – Dziewczyna westchnęła ponownie, zaczynając jeść swój posiłek. Dragneel w tym czasie zwrócił uwagę na ruch przy stoliku Juvii i Graya. Happy usilnie starał się zwrócić jego uwagę, i gdy wreszcie mu się to udało wskazał na Juvię, która pokazało mu, żeby patrzył uważnie i uczył się, jak powinien jeść w obecności damy. Natsu, zdając sobie sprawę, co robi źle, wyprostował się i spróbował jeść małymi kęsami, za co dostał pochwałę od Juvii, a za co z kolei został wyśmiany przez Graya, który zasłaniał usta ręką, próbując nie wybuchnąć śmiechem na całą restaurację.

- Lucy popatrz! Ładny obraz prawda? – powiedział Natsu, wskazując malowidło wiszące po przeciwnej stronie do miejsca, gdzie siedzieli jego przyjaciele.

- Och, rzeczywiście – zaczęła Lucy, zwracając uwagę na obraz i zastanawiając się na głos nad jego możliwym pochodzenie. Wykorzystując chwilę nieuwagi, Natsu wziął do ręki pieprzniczkę i rzucił w Graya, trafiając go prosto w czoło, po czym triumfalnie uśmiechnął się i zwrócił w kierunku Lucy, która przerywając swoją wypowiedź zapytała:

- Słyszałeś coś?

- Hmm? Nic nie słyszałem, kontynuuj - dodał bardzo zadowolony z siebie. Dziewczyna kontynuowała więc, Natsu zaś zerknął w stronę Graya w samą porę, żeby zdążyć zauważyć, jak ten robi zamach i już po chwili to Dragneel zwijał się z bólu, dostając w czoło wcześniej rzuconą pieprzniczką. Wściekły pogromca smoków już uaktywnił ogień na swojej pięści z zamiarem wstania, gdy wtem Lucy obróciła się do niego wciąż coś mówiąc, a on, udając, że przez cały ten czas słuchał, schował szybko rękę pod stół, by nie dać dziewczynie niczego zauważyć. Natsu przytaknął, mówiąc przy tym, że obraz faktycznie ma coś w sobie. Lucy na to stwierdzenie zaczęła wypytywać chłopaka, czy ma jakichś ulubionych artystów i zapewne Salamander odpowiedziałby jej twierdząco, gdyby nie fakt, że obrus w miejscu, w którym trzymał rękę zaczął się palić.

- Jeśli chodzi o rysunki… – zaczął, nerwowo sięgając po szklankę wody, którą dyskretnie chciał ugasić pożar. – To najbardziej lubię… - Nagle woda w jego szklance zamarzła, co uniemożliwiło mu opanowanie ognia, który zaczął się rozprzestrzeniać. Posłał mordercze spojrzenie Grayowi, który razem z Juvią chichotał ze swojego żartu. Natsu szybko odszukał wzrokiem Mirajane pod postacią kelnera i dał jej znać, żeby coś zrobiła. Ta na szczęście szybko podeszła do stolika, widząc zaaferowaną minę pogromcy smoków.

- Czy życzy sobie pani coś do picia? – zagadnęła Lucy.

W tym samym czasie Erza rzuciła Natsu dzbanek z wodą, którą chłopak szybko ugasił pożar, przy okazji oblewając też całe swoje spodnie, co wywołało jeszcze głośniejszy chichot z kąta Graya i Juvii. Nawet Happy nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

- Co mówiłeś Natsu? – zapytała Lucy po złożeniu zamówienia.

- A, tak. Myślę, że Levi i Reedus są świetnymi artystami. Zawsze, gdy malują cała gildia wydaje się być weselsza – odpowiedział Salamander.

Lucy najpierw lekko zaskoczona, po chwili odpowiedziała na jego uśmiech.

- Zgadzam się. Nasza gildia to wspaniałe miejsce.

- Najlepsze na świecie! – dodał Natsu, po czym oboje zaczęli się śmiać. Potem rozmowa poszła już gładko i przebrnęli przez danie główne już bez większych kłopotów, nie licząc tego, że Salamnder wciąż musiał dbać o maniery, czego pilnowała Erza i Juvia, ciągle pokazując mu, co robi źle. Następnie przyszła pora na deser, na który zamówili lody. Dodatkowo, z racji, że zaczynało się już ściemniać, na stołach poustawiano świeczki wieczorowe, które ze względu na święto zakochanych, były przyozdobione romantycznymi wzorami, kojarzącymi się z miłością. Natsu, nie czekając aż ktoś przyjdzie je zapalić, postanowił zaimponować Lucy i jednym zionięciem zapalił knoty. Chłopak uważał to za bardzo dobry pomysł do momentu, gdy przestał ziać ogniem i spojrzał na swoją towarzyszkę.

- Lucy…! – Natsu zapalając świeczki użył zbyt mocnego ognia, przez co osmalił całą twarz dziewczyny. – Przepraszam, nie chciałem – zaczął szukając jakiejś chusteczki i dyskretnie dostając ją od przechodzącego, zamaskowanego towarzysza Erzy.

- Nic się nie stało – odpowiedziała Lucy. – Pójdę do łazienki zmyć resztę sadzy. Zaraz wrócę.

Chłopak patrzył za odchodzącą dziewczyną i odetchnął głęboko. Ten wieczór z pewnością był pełen wrażeń. Zerknął na Graya i Juvię, którzy zdawali się być wyjątkowo zajęci sobą, przez co Happy chodził wokół nich znudzony i, dostrzegając swoją szansę, podleciał do Natsu, by dać mu reprymendę za świeczki i dodać jednocześnie otuchy.

- I nie zapomnij – dodał na odchodnym, widząc zbliżającą się Lucy – Pocałuj ją! Aye! – odparł śmiejąc się i umykając, lawirując między stolikami.

- Dobrze wiem, co mam robić, a wy mieliście nie przeszkadzać – powiedział oburzony, czując się niezręcznie, będąc ocenianym przez przyjaciół na randce.

- Rozmawiałeś z kimś? – zapytała Lucy, siadając z powrotem na swoim miejscu.

- Nie, tak tylko mówiłem do siebie – odparł Natsu, słysząc jak bardzo nieprawdopodobnie to brzmi. – Och już zaczęły się roztapiać – dodał, patrząc na lody.

- Nic nie szkodzi, takie są nawet lepsze – powiedziała Lucy, nabierając porcję słodkości na łyżeczkę.

W tej samej chwili od strony drzwi dobiegł kolejny dźwięk dzwonka, a po chwili czyjś podniesiony głos. Salamander zerknął dostrzegając przy kontuarze pijaną Canę, która zaczynała się awanturować z kelnerami próbując zamówić jak największe ilości alkoholu.

- Co tam się dzieje? – zapytała Lucy, słysząc hałas dobiegający z przodu Sali. Gdy chciała się obrócić, Natsu złapał ją za dłonie, zaskakując tym również samego siebie. Zamarli oboje, czekając na reakcję drugiej strony.

- L-Lucy – zaczął Dragneel – Muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

- Łaaa! – krzyknęła w myślach dziewczyna, nie wierząc w to, co widzi – On chyba nie chce?!

- Bo widzisz… - zaczął, nie wiedząc jak ubrać w słowa to, co chciał jej powiedzieć.

- O! Kopę czasu! – powiedziała Cana, zbliżając się do stolika Natsu i Lucy – Jak się masz Na-hmpf…! – Nie zdążyła dokończyć, gdyż Erza zasłoniła jej usta ręką i zaczęła ciągnąć jak najdalej od stolika pary.

- Widzisz… - kontynuował Natsu, co chwilę przenosząc wzrok z Lucy na Canę, która próbowała wyrwać się Erzie, omal nie demolując przy tym restauracji, i z powrotem.

- Więcej wina! – krzyknęła nagle Cana na całą restaurację, gdy udało jej się wyswobodzić z uścisku dziewczyny.

Lucy niemal podskoczyła, przestraszona nagłym krzykiem. Natsu zaś, widząc, że Cana zbliża się z powrotem do ich stolika, wciąż trzymając Lucy za ręce, szybko wstał i padł przed nią na kolana, obracając ją w swoją stronę w samą porę, by nie spostrzegła pijanej dziewczyny, która o mało nie wpadła na ich stolik.

- Lucy.

- Ła! Nie Natsu, ja nie jestem jeszcze gotowa. To wszystko toczy się zbyt szybko! – powiedziała zaaferowana dziewczyna, jednocześnie lekko się rumieniąc i wpadając w panikę.

- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć – odparł pogromca smoków, nerwowo spoglądając na Canę, która dalej nie chciała się uspokoić, powstrzymywana przez Erze i jej partnera, który przyszedł z pomocą. W pewnym momencie w końcu stało się to, co nieuniknione i pijana dziewczyna wpadła na ich stolik zwalając wszystko, co się na nim znajdowało. Na szczęście Natsu w samą porę zdążył wstać i przyciągnął Lucy do siebie, co uchroniło ją nie tylko przed niechybnym spotkaniem z całą zastawą stołową, ale również pijaną Caną.

- Uf... – Natsu odetchnął z ulgą, ciesząc się, że uniknęli całej ten sytuacji. – Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, odsuwając od siebie Lucy na odległość paru centymetrów. Twarz dziewczyny pokryta była czerwienią, a ona sama wyglądała na absolutnie skonfundowaną – Lucy?

- Hej, gołąbeczki! – zawołała do nich Cana – Nie bawcie się bez na-aaa...! –wyrywając się z rąk Erzy, Cana pośliznęła się na obrusie i chwyciła za wiązanie sukienki Lucy, które, upadając, rozdarła, przy okazji ciągnąc strażniczkę kluczy w tył. Lucy, tracąc równowagę, potknęła się jeszcze o leżącą na ziemi zastawę i wpadła z całym impetem na przewrócony stół, lądując przy tym bezpośrednio na, rozpuszczonych już, lodach.

- Co tu się dzieje? – zapytała Mira pod postacią kelnera, biegnąc z dzbankiem napoju. Pech chciał, że Cana myśląc, że niesie wino, złapała ją za kostkę, przez co Mira straciła równowagę i upadła koło Lucy, wylewając na nią przy okazji całą zawartość dzbanka. Jakby tego było mało, strażniczka kluczy po chwili krzyknęła, gdyż pomimo całej wody, którą została oblana, jej sukienka zaczęła się palić. Okazało się, że świeczki, które uprzednio stały na stole, teraz leżały tuż koło dołu jej sukienki, która już zdążyła zająć się ogniem.

- O rety – powiedział Natsu, słysząc krzyk dziewczyny i razem z nią szukając czegoś, czym można by ugasić ogień. W końcu nie znajdując lepszej opcji, Salamander zaczął gasić płomienie nogą. Na szczęście Gray z Juvią przybyli w samą porę i Juvia za pomocą swej magii ugasiła pożar, niby przypadkiem używając zbyt dużej ilości wody, przez co Lucy była już kompletnie przemoczona. Natsu widząc to, zaczął kłócić się z Grayem obwiniając go za to, co zrobiła jego dziewczyna, na co Gray zaperzył się i obaj zaczęli walczyć zamrażając i podpalając wszystko, co się dało. Lucy siedziała w szoku, nie wiedząc, co zrobić i zasłaniając jedynie górną część ciała, którą uprzednio zakrywała, rozdarta już do pasa, sukienka. Do walki przyłączyła się również Juvia, która nie mogła się biernie przyglądać, podczas, gdy jej ukochany był atakowany.

- DOŚĆ! – krzyknęła w końcu Erza, zmieniając strój na zbroję bojową i jednym atakiem uspokajając wszystkich dookoła, powodując przy okazji wybuch i demolując doszczętnie całe pomieszczenie.

- Wszystko w porządku Lucy? – zapytała Mira, próbując dojść do siebie po eksplozji.

- Co tu się u licha dzieje?! – dobiegł ich głos dochodzący od strony zaplecza, gdzie, jak się okazało, w drzwiach stał właściciel restauracji – Kto teraz zapłaci za te wszystkie zniszczenia?! – zapytał, a na sali zapadła cisza.

- Makarov nie będzie zadowolony – powiedział Gray, podnosząc się z ziemi.

- Lucy! – Dziewczyna podniosłą głowę, wciąż trochę oszołomiona, dostrzegając przed sobą czyjąś postać. – Uciekamy! – powiedział zadowolony Natsu, zdejmując przy tym z siebie marynarkę i zakładając na ramiona dziewczyny. Chwycił ją za rękę i pociągnął do pionu, po czym dodał krótkie: - „Biegniemy!", i po chwili pędzili już ile tchu uliczkami miasta.

- Natsu, dokąd biegniemy? – zapytała dziewczyna, trzymając z przodu marynarkę i nie mając już siły biec dalej. Latarnie na ulicach żarzyły się już jasnym światłem ze względu na późną porę, a ludzie spacerowali nieśpiesznie, ciesząc się wyjątkowo ciepłym wieczorem jak na tę porę roku.

- Już niedaleko – odpowiedział Natsu w dalszym ciągu trzymając dłoń dziewczyny i skręcając za róg jakiegoś budynku, wyprowadzając ich tym samym na mniej uczęszczaną dróżkę w pobliżu rzeki. W końcu dotarli do miejsca, w którym brzeg rzeki był bardziej pochył i usiedli na trawie, odpoczywając po wyczerpującym biegu. Oboje spojrzeli na siebie i zaczęli się śmiać.

- A widziałaś minę Graya, kiedy oberwał od Erzy? – powiedział Natsu, zaśmiewając się do rozpuku. Lucy zawtórowała mu, zakładając przy tym do końca marynarkę i zapinając trzy przednie guziki, ze względu na chłodniejsze powietrze, napływające od strony rzeki. Nie miała już nawet siły się złościć za cały wieczór, a w szczególności jego zakończenie. Położyła się na trawie, patrząc w rozgwieżdżone niebo. Natsu idąc za jej przykładem zrobił to samo.

- Wiesz – zaczęła obracając się stronę Dragneela – Jeszcze nigdy na żadnej randce nie byłam podpalona, oblana, a restauracja nie została zniszczona.

- Nie wszystko poszło dokładnie tak, jak zaplanowałem – odparł Natsu, uśmiechając się przepraszająco.

- Jeszcze nigdy tak dobrze się nie bawiłam – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, śmiejąc się – Dziękuję.

Natsu zarumienił się nieznacznie, widząc słodki uśmiech Lucy i po chwili namysłu podniósł się do siadu i uformował ręce w jakiś znak, przez który następnie zionął ogniem.

- Piękne – powiedziała oczarowana Lucy, widząc na niebie serce utworzone z płomieni. Po chwili jednak jej wizja została przysłonięta, a jej usta zetknęły się z ustami Natsu w słodkim pocałunku. Oddalając się od twarzy dziewczyny na parę centymetrów, chłopak uśmiechnął się zniewalająco, na co ta zaczerwieniła się jeszcze bardziej. Następnie Natsu ułożył się obok niej i dotknął opuszkami palców jej dłoni, by następnie spleść ich palce razem. Strażniczka kluczy wzmocniła uścisk na jego dłoni, ciesząc się jego bliskością. Oboje patrzyli w nocne niebo, na którym migotało tysiące gwiazd. W pewnym momencie Lucy spojrzała na pogromcę smoków, którego oczy błyszczały z radości i uśmiechnęła się szerzej. Przysunęła się bliżej niego, kładąc mu głowę na ramieniu i zapominając, o całym otaczającym ich świecie i zniszczeniach, którą za sobą zostawili. Liczyło się to, że są tu tylko oni. Razem.


End file.
